The Healers
by LordRevanMandaloreofZutara
Summary: A short story set right at the end of The Fiery Cross. Claire has just returned to the Ridge and takes a moment to stop by the cemetery. While there she discovers something that she never expected. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Fiery Cross, Claire Beauchamp Randall Fraser, Dr. Rawlings, and James Alexander Malcolm McKenzie Fraser. It all belongs to Diana Gabaldon. I will not make any moeny off of my writings. I am only doing this for the pleasure of writing. All hail Diana Gabaldon, the Mistress of the Outlander Series!!

**

* * *

**

**The Healers**

**Claire's POV**

It was twilight when I departed from the Big House. Jamie and I had just returned from Cross Creek, where we had found the body of Dr. Daniel Rawlings. We had brought him back to the Ridge and gave him a proper burial. Though I did not know him personally, I felt a spirit of kinship with Dr. Rawlings. He was a doctor, a healer; one who dedicated his life to healing the sick and fighting the never ending war against disease and death. His methods might have been flawed, but he gave his heart and soul to his work. It was such a waste for him to die at the hands of Hector Cameron.

The night air was chilly, but not overly cold. It was early May. The crops that were planted before we had left for Wilmington were growing tall. Barring any hail storms, wild animal attacks, or bands of marauders storming the Ridge, it would be a good year. As soon as I finished my inspection of our livelihood, I made my way down the trail leading from the Big House to a small isolated corner of the Ridge. It was here that Jamie had constructed a cemetery. It had only been in existence for about a year and a half, and there were few gravestones. The first one was for little Callista Don, the youngest daughter of Frederic and Zula Don. Callista had died of cancer last winter. Her death still gnaws at me. Even in my time, cancer is almost always a fatal condition, and here there is no defense. Beside her was the newly dug grave. Its occupant; Dr. Rawlings.

I made my way over and stood by his grave, peering down at his tombstone. It was pathetically bare, as not much was known about the man. The only thing that we did know for certain was the date of death, October 3, 1767, and his name. As I gazed over the stone I prayed a silent prayer, _'I hope you find peace Dr. Rawlings, wherever you are'._

Seemingly as an answer to my prayer, the wind suddenly begins to blow furiously. At the same time I begin to feel a slight tingling at the base of my skull. This has only happened once before, when the spirit of the man, I believed to be Otter Tooth, came to me when I had stumbled upon his grave. As suddenly as it started, the wind died down. Curious, I turned around to see a startling sight. A man was walking toward me, and there was the strangest thing about him. It was not his appearance, for he looked quite normal. He was about five foot five, and had brown hair that was slicked back. He was healthy looking, no obvious fat deposits, and yet he was not heavily muscled either. His cloths were a bit odd. He was wearing a white robe that covered his whole body. But the strangest thing about him was that he seemed to be glowing. Oddly, I felt no trepidation. I felt at peace and found myself experiencing a certain pleasure, much like when an old friend suddenly reappears.

This sensation puzzled me. I had never seen this man before in my life and yet it seemed as if I knew him. By all rights I should be wary of him, at the very least, but I felt happy. It was most confusing.

The man stopped beside me and looked at the grave. We stood there in a slightly uncomfortable silence until he choose to speak, "Thank you Mrs. Fraser."

Bewildered by this strange opening remark, I responded with the only sensible reply, "Your welcome, may I ask who you are?"

The man smiled at me and looked out toward the mountains. I was about to ask again when he spoke, "I am he that has watched you travel the wilderness, heal the sick, and make use of my instruments and casebook." Reconnection dawned on me as he spoke his name, "I am Doctor Daniel Rawlings, your servant ma'am." At this he drew back and bowed.

I meanwhile continued to watch him skeptically, "Really." Though I had traveled through the Standing Stones of Craig na Dun, I was still a very pragmatic person. I did not quite believe that the person standing in front of me was Dr. Daniel Rawlings.

Dr. Rawlings smiled at my disbelief. "You have traveled three times through the sacred stones, seen the spirit of the man named Otter Tooth, who was once called Robert Springer, and you doubt the possibility of ghosts, and other supernatural occurrences?" He asked with a chuckle.

"What?" How did he know? Rawling continued to smile and waited with what seemed to be the patience of a saint.

Once I collected myself, I began questioning him, "Ok, firstly, how do you know I traveled through the stones? Secondly, why are you here? Finally, how, if you are a ghost, were you able to come here?" I asked.

Rawlings just laughed and smiled. "Well, I too have some questions for you, but those can wait." He paused a moment and turned away, stroking his well defined beard. "This might take awhile for everyone's questions to be answered. Why don't we sit down?" With that he snapped his fingers and two richly appointed burgundy leather chairs appeared before us. Rawlings sat down in his chair immediately. I cast my chair a dubious glance, unsure whether or not a chair that had just popped out of thin air could support my physical weight. Rawlings, sensing my hesitation, eased my fears, "Don't worry, it will hold you."

After I had made myself comfortable Rawlings began, "Well I think I will answer the second question first. I am here to thank you. You and your husband did a kind, and unselfish thing. You saw that I was murdered and you went out of your way to take me from that place and brought me to this tranquil resting spot. For that I thank ye."

"Your welcome, it was the least we could do." I replied truthfully. And that was the truth. Even after a week, the nerve of Jocasta Cameron still galled me. To ignore the death of an innocent man, a doctor, who was trying to heal both her and her husband. Then to not even give him a proper burial, but stick him in the grave of his murderer. It will be a while before I will even think of forgiving her. My thoughts were halted as Rawlings continued.

"I disagree. The least you could have done was to have just left me there. That would be what many lesser people would have done. Or they would have buried me in Jocasta Cameron's graveyard, or out in the woods behind her property. But, you and your husband wrapped me up, put me on your horse and brought me all the way to Fraser's Ridge. No that was not the least you could do, it was above and beyond the call of duty. Though I do understand why you did not report my death. To do so would bring attention to the death of Lieutenant Wolfe, and you two would not be able to get out of the legal and political scandal. In a way I think this is better. Jocasta Cameron has the rest of her life to think about what she allowed to happen. The ghost of my memory will always be there, lurking in the shadows of her mind. When she finally dies, she will answer for her crime, just like we all must. So I am content." Rawlings finished.

I was honestly flattered that he thought that highly of Jamie and me, but before I could say anything he began again.

"As to how I am here, well that is all God's doing. You see, I have been watching you ever since you first came to River Run, and I knew that there was something special about you. So I did a little research and found out that you are one of the Travelers(1). When you acquired took my tools I decided to keep an eye on you full time. I am glad that you were the one who has my tools and casebook. You truly are a wonderful woman, and there is no one else I rather have taken possession of my instruments." He said, smiling slightly at his last words.

I by this time was really quite flattered and I blushed a little at his compliment. Yet somehow a bond had been formed in the brief time we were talking. What I felt from this bond was love, not passionate love, but platonic love. Rawlings viewed me, or wanted to view me as a friend, and not just a colleague.

"Thank you very much for those kind words, but what does God have to do with you standing here, talking to me?" I asked. I really wanted to know how he had come to be here.

His face tented red with embarrassment, and the fact was made clear in his voice. "I beg your pardon, Mrs. Fraser. Well after you dragged the body of Lieutenant Wolfe into the mausoleum, I knew that you would find my body. So I went to God and begged him to let me come down here and thank you personally. For a little while I thought that I was not going to be allowed to come, but he gave the go ahead in the end. And here I am."

"Wow." It was all I could say.

"Well, for how I was able to tell that you had been through the stones, anyone who has died can hear the echoes resonating from you." Rawlings stated.

"Echoes?" I asked questioningly.

"Every action we take, every choice we make, creates waves. These waves, or echoes as an old friend called them, spread and affect not only ourselves, but others, and maybe even the entire world. The right person, preforming the right action, at the right time can change the face of history. What I hear from you are powerful echos. This results from you crossing the stones not once, not twice, but thrice times. The amount of echoes you have created are numerous, and the effects have been far reaching. The lives you have touched have been both blessed and cursed by your mere presence. Mr. Fraser is the one that has been most touched by you. There are so many echoes that resonate from you that have affected him. So many in fact, that they would cause my eardrums to burst, if I were still alive."

For some reason, that remark sends a warm feeling of pleasure through me. Odd as it may sound, I liked the fact that my decisions had touched Jamie to such a degree. Either not noticing or tactfully deciding to not address it, Dr. Rawlings ignored the crimson color moving across my face and continued.

"In addition to Mr. Fraser, your daughter and your first husband, Mr. Randall, have also been heavily affected by you; though the echoes concerning them are less powerful. I sense many positive echoes regarding your daughter. She really is a fine young lady. I think you did a superb job. of raising her The opposite is true when it comes to your first husband. There is so much pain coming from the echoes concerning him." At this remark I released a sigh. I had never wanted to cause Frank any pain, but my decisions regarding my marriage to Jamie and eventual return to the twentieth century had been the ones that had caused most of the pain. Having said that, if I had to do it all over again I would still choose Jamie over Frank. Rawlings continued speaking about echoes for a minute longer and ended wit a measure of silence, seemingly collecting his thoughts.

After collecting himself, Rawlings and I had a wonderful chat about a number of things; particularly the vast differences in medical knowledge and practice between his time and mine. During the time we talked, I grew to think of Dr. Rawlings not just as a colleague and fellow healer, but as a true friend. Finally, as if some invisible timer had gone off, Dr. Rawlings stood up and smiled. "I would love to stay for a little longer, but my time is almost up." He sighed and for the first time that night looked sad.

I stood up and held my hand out to him. "It has been a pleasure talking to you, Dr. Rawlings."

"Please call me Daniel," he replied, taking my hand and kissing it. "Before I go take this," he handed me a tome. "I have spent my time in heaven compiling this information. I believe that you will find it useful." As he faded into the night he saluted me in the ancient fashion of the Order of the Healer. I returned the salute and watched as his light faded. I stood there for a few minutes reflecting on my encounter with Dr., I mean Daniel. I was broken out of my reverie when I felt hands wrap around my waist, and heard a familiar voice. "Sassenach," Jamie spoke from behind me, "What are ye doing out here?" He questioned with a knowing tone in his voice, which led me to believe that he already knew about my encounter with Daniel. I smiled and leaned back into his arms, comforted and secured. "I was just talking to an old friend." From beyond the grave Daniel spoke, to both Jamie and me, **"I will always watch over you my friend. Never fear what lies ahead, trust in God and each other. Take care of her Mr. Fraser. To have a faithful, loving companion is one of the most precious gifts that we are given. Until the day when all of heaven and earth will bask in the light, farewell!!"** With that Daniel completely faded out of this world and into the next, with a peaceful spirit.

There was silence, and for that moment all was right in the world. Jamie broke the silence with a question, "Sassenach, do you now believe that death is not the end, but only the beginning?" "I do, I do now my love." I responded. "Good, now let's go to bed, its getting mighty cold and I rather die in a warm bed with the woman I love then freeze to death with her." He said light heartedly. I laugh and we turn to go back to the Big House.

The next morning, I got up and went to my surgery. There I examine the tome Daniel gave me. It was a richly ornamented book, with a bright crimson and emerald green pattern on the front. In the center of the cover was the scepter wrapped with serpents, the modern symbol for medicine. I open the book to the first page, there I found a message for me. It read

_To: Claire Beauchamp Randall Fraser_

_From: Doctor Daniel Rawlings_

_your humble friend and colleague._

_Dear Claire, the Healer is one of the most noble callings of this world. The call is heard by many, but there are few who have the necessary attributes to be Healers. Those who are Healers possess true power. Any fool can destroy life. There is no strength in that. But only those gifted ones can heal life, nurture it, and make it grow against all odds. I believe that out of all of the Healers in the world, you are the greatest. It is not something that can be explained. There is something in you, some part of you that can connect with people, something that calms patients and gives them hope. Half the battle in saving a life is to have the patient's spirit strong and have them possesses the desire to live. Combine this desire with medical expertise and anyone can be saved. Thus I have taken the liberty to comply the vast medical knowledge that is now available to me and put it in this tome. Once you master this, I believe that you will become the greatest Healer in the history of the world. This knowledge, however, is for only you or those similar to you. When you find a person who has that vital component, as you do, take him or her as an apprentice. Teach them, and instruct them it the ways of the Healer. This is the only thing I ask in exchange for the knowledge. May you have a long and happy life. _

_Your Humble Servant, Daniel Rawlings._

I stared at the message and reread it again. It touched my heart that he held me in such high regard. I turned the page and a blinding light enveloped me. I would have yelled but the light was so warm, and peaceful, I felt comforted and safe. The light faded and the text became legible. I gazed over it and once again felt like a student, not in medical college, but in basic training back during the early stages of World War II. I truly felt humbled at that moment. The knowledge before me was so pure and untainted. I knew that I could trust my life and more importantly my patient's lives to the knowledge that resided in this tome.

Epilogue

Seasons came and seasons went. Jamie, Brianna, Rodger, Jemmy, the tenants of the Ridge and I went about our daily lives. I continued to study whenever possible. Together with Jamie, Bree, and Rodger, the Ridge was fortified, fully supplied, and the allegiance of the surrounding area carefully crafted to support the Revolutionaries. When the Revolution came, we were ready.

I often think of Daniel, wondering how he is doing. He did not deserve a death like his. He deserved to die at an old age, surrounded by his loved ones and friends. Though I suppose if he had never died at River Run, I would never have known him. At least I know that he is in a better place. As for me, anywhere Jamie is, is heaven. I will not worry about the storm now. We have done what we can. It is all in God's hands now. With that I turn and head toward the Big House, and my beloved family.

**The End**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1: Travelers – A name I made up to bring some sense of unity to the time travelers. Travelers are people who share a unique gene that allows them passage through the standing stones at Craig na Dun, and other sites around the world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi, and this is my very first story. So please review and let me know what you think. Does it suck, is it a master piece, is it average? Please let me know, and no flames!! If you think I can improve please use constructive criticism. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
